


Enjolras found out by accident.

by yukiawison



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was stopping by the ice rink where Combeferre worked when he saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras found out by accident.

He was stopping by the ice rink where Combeferre worked when he saw him. He was all alone on the ice, jumping and twisting impressively in the air. Ferre begged him not to go in but he was transfixed. R spun, hair flying everywhere, preparing to jump again, slipping and falling as he landed.

  
"Taire!" he leaned over the wall of the rink. He was laying unmoving on the ice and Enjolras’s heart jumped. "Taire are you…?"  
"Enjolras? He stuck up his head up off the ice. What are you doing here?"

  
"You’re a figure skater?"

  
"I…no."

  
"I saw you R."

  
He got up feebly and skated closer to Enjolras, crossing his arms over his chest. He wore a dark coat and black form fitting pants.

  
"I’m sorry," he said quietly.

  
"What are you sorry for? That was spectacular."

  
He smirked. “I wouldn’t say that. It’s kind of girly. I’m not a speed skater or skier.”

  
"So?"

"So I was afraid to tell you."

  
"Why would you ever be afraid of me?" Enjolras said seriously.

  
" I don’t know, I thought you would think it was stupid," Grantaire muttered.

  
"I don’t! I never would. You’re brilliant Taire." He shuffled his skates nervously.

  
"Come here you big idiot." He skated over to his boyfriend. Enjolras motioned him closer until he was touching the barrier. Enjolras threw his arms around him and kissed him fiercely. "Don’t ever be ashamed of something you love."

  
"Thanks," he choked, flushing red. "I wish my parents shared your sentiments. I had to take lessons in secret."

  
"I’m sorry."

  
"It’s not your fault."

  
"I mean I know but I…"

  
"I know what you meant."

  
"I love you," Enjolras said softly, he hadn’t said that before and Grantaire seemed to stiffen. "Want to see me skate again?" He stuttered.  
"Of course," Enjolras replied, trying to hide the heavy pounding of his heart.

  
Grantaire spun around on the ice again, flying across the rink in a blur.

  
"Pretty impressive huh? Combeferre came to stand beside Enjolras.

  
"Yeah," he was trying to hide how hot he thought the whole figure skating thing was.

  
"What’d you tell him?"

  
"That I thought it was amazing, and that I loved him," he muttered.

  
"You what?! What did he say?"

  
"Nothing really," I replied.

  
"Oh, well that doesn’t necessarily mean…"

  
"You don’t have to try to make me feel better."  
"I’m not, I mean it."

  
"Yeah whatever." Taire flew faster across the ice, gliding gracefully.

  
"How has he not competed before?"

  
"He has," Ferre replied.

  
"He went to nationals at eighteen."

  
"What happened? Why isn’t he competing now?"

  
"The drinking mostly. I’ve seen some YouTube videos. He…well he was drunk on the ice, could barely stand up let alone skate. He was shunned from the community and his drinking got worse. That’s when we found him."

  
"He should’ve told me."

  
"News flash Enj, you two don’t exactly tell each other everything."

  
"Yeah well at least I’m trying."

  
"Looks like he’s done," Taire stood breathing heavily at the center of the ice. He got on his knees, chest heaving. Enjolras stood in stunned silence.  
"I’m outta shape huh Ferre?" He called.

  
"Looked pretty good to me."

  
"Naw, I screwed up the double axel."

  
"I’ll leave you two alone." Combeferre patted Enjolras on the back and turned to leave. Taire got up and skated over toward him. He opened his mouth as if to say something but Enjolras beat him too it.

  
"I’m sorry. We haven’t been dating that long. I shouldn’t have said I loved you. I mean it’s the truth but it’s all too fast and I didn’t mean to scare you. I…"  
"Move in with me," Grantaire cut in, face flushed from the cold.

  
"What?"

  
"I mean you’re right we haven’t been dating long and we have rough patches sometimes, but um I thought maybe if you wanted, I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’d like to move in with you. I mean maybe, it’s fine if you don’t want to. Um…" He was floundering.

  
"Grantaire."

 

"Yes?"

  
"Of course I’ll move in with you. When I told you I loved you you didn’t say anything. I thought…"

  
"Oh shit, sorry Apollo I was distracted."

  
"I’d say," he grinned. He could see the sweat on R’s face. He was still breathing hard.

  
"You have no idea how attractive you are right now do you?" R grinned and pressed a kiss to Enjolras’s lips. He leaned further into him, winding his hands into blonde hair. Enjolras put his hands on R’s shoulders leaning still closer.

  
"Dammit!" Taire’s skates slid out from under him and he doubled over on the edge of the rink.

  
"Oh my god R are you alright?!" He started laughing, choking on frozen air.

  
"I’m just so happy," he wheezed. "I love you Enjolras."

  
"I love you too. Now get off that ice and let me buy you a hot chocolate."


End file.
